Typhoon Hagupit (2020)
Typhoon Hagupit or known as Typhoon Ulysses in the Philippines, Hurricane Hone, Hurricane Josephine and The Megastorm was a long-lived and slow moving cyclone that crossed the Western, Eastern and Atlantic basin. Hagupit's size and eye were completely intact even after crossing basins. On September 2, the thirty-first tropical depression of the Western Pacific Typhoon Season formed out of the Philippine Area of Responsibility. It rapidly intensified into a Category 1 and was designated the name Hagupit and the name Ulysses when it entered the PAR on September 5. Hagupit was threatening Visayas and Mindanao and brought moderate rains on Visayas. On September 8, Hagupit made landfall on Eastern Mindanao as a Category 3 hurricane initially peaked with winds of 190 km/h. On September 10, Hagupit crossed the equator but headed northwards again. On September 11, Hagupit weakened into a tropical storm near New Guinea. It restrengthened on September 13 as a Category 1 hurricane but weakened back again. On September 14, Hagupit crossed the International Date Line and was designated the name Karina. Karina strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane on September 16, and into a Category 3 in September 18. On September 20, Karina strengthened into a powerful Category 4 hurricane and made landfall on Hawaii. On September 27, Karina entered the Atlantic basin and on October 17, Karina dissipated. Meteorological history On September 2, a tropical depression formed outside the PAR, and was designated as 31E. The JTWC issued a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert on the same day and 21E rapidly intensified into a severe tropical storm on September 2 and was designated the name Hagupit and Ulysses as it entered the PAR. On September 8, Hagupit made landfall on Eastern Mindanao as a typhoon and peaked with winds of 190 km/h. Hagupit's eye remained intact after making landfall and on September 10, Hagupit crossed the equator, but it headed northwards again. On September 11, Hagupit weakened to a tropical storm and the JTWC issued its last advisory on Hagupit as it was expected to dissipated. Unexpectedly on September 13, Hagupit strengthened into a severe tropical storm but later weakened to a tropical storm, but it once again strengthened into a severe tropical storm and on September 14, though a slow moving storm, Hagupit crossed the International Date Line and entered the Eastern Pacific basin. While Hagupit crossed the International Date Line, it strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane and was designated the name Karina. Karina strengthened into a Category 4 hurricane before making landfall on Hawaii on September 18. Karina weakened shortly after that and restrengthened into a Category 2 hurricane on September 24, and into a Category 5 hurricane near Central America. On September 26, Karina made landfall on Central America and on the next day, it entered the Atlantic basin as a Category 4 hurricane and was designated the name Josephine. On September 28, Josephine weakened to a Category 2 hurricane and made landfall on Cuba and shortly after that weakened to Category 1 hurricane and was expected to dissipate. Unexpectedly on September 29 due to interacting with another storm, it changed its trajectory and headed towards the Gulf of Mexico to restrengthen. On October 1, Josephine restrengthened into a Category 4 hurricane and is threatening Tampa and St. Petersburg of Florida and Louisiana. On October 2, Josephine strengthened into a Category 5 hurricane and made landfall on Florida and peaked with winds of 195 mph (315 km/h). Josephine kept its eye intact and remained a Category 5 even after making landfall. Near the Carolinas, Josephine weakened to a Category 4 hurricane and into a Category 3 hurricane on October 4. Josephine was threatening the states of New York and New Jersey. On October 6, Josephine made landfall on New York and New Jersey as a strong Category 3 hurricane, which is more stronger than Hurricane Sandy. Josephine did not weaken nor broke off its eye and strengthen above the Great Lakes. On October 11, Josephine weakened to a Category 1 hurricane and dissipated on October 13. Damage United States Josephine was a Category 5 and Category 3 hurricane when it struck parts of the US. Josephine caused catastrophic flooding, landslides, mudslides and reported storm surges up to 55 ft. Millions of families on Florida were displaced and lived on schools, supermarkets and other places. Over 500,000 structures have been damaged and 1,000,000 structures have been destroyed. Over 3,000 died, 1,000 due to famine, 1,500 due to drowning and 500 due to other indirect incidents. On Florida, Josephine dropped 44.56 inches of rain. Schools and flights were cancelled nationwide. Storm chasers reported that storm surges up to 55 ft hit the coast of Florida. 17 tornadoes were formed on Tampa and St. Petersburg, 10 of them EF0 and 7 of them EF1, which caused more damage to property. According to the governor of Florida, 80% of Florida were underwater. 2,500 died in Florida, most of them due to drowning. Josephine left $30 billion USD in damage on Florida. On New York, Josephine dropped 14.83 inches of rain. Storm chasers reported that storm surges up to 14 ft hit the coast of New York. Due to flooding, the New York City Subway was also damaged. Over 50,000 houses were destroyed/damaged. Only 500 deaths were recorded on New York. Josephine left $15 billion USD in damage on New York. Josephine left a total of $45 billion USD on US. Cuba On Cuba, Josephine made landfall as a strong Category 2 hurricane. Evacuation warnings were issued nationwide. Storm chasers recorded storm surges up to 5 ft high. They also reported 0% visibility. 5 tornadoes formed over Cuba, all of them being an EF0. Josephine caused 0 fatalities. Josephine left $10 billion USD of damage in Cuba. . . . Central America On Central America, Josephine made landfall as a Category 5 hurricane. Josephine brought life-threatening floods, mudslides and storm surges. Storm chasers reported storm surges up to 40 ft high. Hurricane warnings were issued nationwide and millions of families evacuated while others stayed in their shelter due to running out of time. Animals in a zoo on Nicaragua were saved by rescue teams. People that stayed in their houses were saved by rescue teams too. Millions of families were displaced. 1,000,000 houses were destroyed. 2,000 died due to drowning, leptospirosis, electrocution, and famine. Josephine left $50 billion USD in total on Central America. . . Hawaii Karina made landfall on Hawaii as a strong Category 4 hurricane. Thousands of families evacuated to safe shelter. Karina formed 11 tornadoes all over Hawaii, all of them EF1 except for one. Karina also caused storm surges up to 15 ft high. Hurricane warnings were issued on Hawaii. No fatalities were recorded due to being well prepared and Karina left $20 billion USD in damage. . Philippines Hagupit made landfall as a Category 3 typhoon on Eastern Mindanao. Before that, Hagupit caused moderate rains on Eastern Visayas. On Eastern Mindanao, typhoon warning were issued and millions of families evacuated to safe shelters. Storm surges up 10 feet high were recorded. 50,000 houses were destroyed and millions of families were displaced. Hagupit caused 1,000 fatalities, most of them due to famine. Hagupit left $10 billion USD in damage. .. Records Hagupit broke multiple records along its lifetime. Hagupit broke the record of the longest living cyclone in the world, with 41 days, beating Hurricane John's record of 31 days. Hagupit also broke John's record for the longest distance of travel. Josephine broke the records for being the most intense hurricane in the Atlantic basin, with 879 mbar .Hagupit was also one of the closest tropical cyclones to the equator ever. Retirement Because of the large death toll and destruction that Hagupit did, the WMO retired all names that Hagupit used which were Ulysses, Karina,Hone and Josephine replacing them with Unday, Kaitlin, and Jade for the next seasons. Hagupit was also retired and was replaced with Amihan.Category:Typhoons Category:Super Typhoons Category:Super Storms Category:Storms that crossed over basins Category:Future storms Category:Future storms Category:WTF storms Category:Long-Lasting storms